Existing solutions include autonomous systems for corner detection like the publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,855,914 B1 However the publication itself lists corners of angles smaller then 90 deg as left worse cleaned then those that are exactly or almost exactly 90 deg. Since the typical scenario where corners angled less the 90 deg are met is open doors, the present invention attempts to allow the surface treatment apparatus to reach a less then 90 deg corner more efficiently.
Other solutions in this technical field include U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,490 B2 entitled “Method and system for multi-mode coverage for an autonomous robot”, which discloses a control system for a mobile robot (10) for effectively covering a given area by operating in a plurality of modes, including an obstacle following mode (51) and a random bounce mode (49). In other embodiments, spot coverage, such as spiralling (45), or other modes are also used to increase effectiveness. In addition, a behaviour based architecture is used to implement the control system, and various escape behaviours are used to ensure full coverage.